memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)
The USS ''Intrepid'' was a starship crewed almost entirely by Vulcans in the mid-23rd century. ( ) In 2267, the Intrepid was undergoing repairs in maintenance section 18 at Starbase 11. The base commander, Commodore Stone, rescheduled the Intrepid's repairs, upon giving the Enterprise "Priority 1" status on stardate 2947.3, after being damaged in an ion storm. ( ) In 2268, the Intrepid worked in conjunction with Starbase 6, in conducting a mission to investigate the loss of contact with solar system Gamma 7A in Sector 39J. While traversing that sector of space, the Intrepid encountered an unknown dark zone which was, unbeknownst at the time, slowly killing the ship's crew. On stardate 4307.1, Starbase 6 lost contact with the Intrepid. A rescue priority was issued to the to investigate the loss of the Intrepid in an unknown dark zone. En route, Commander Spock telepathically sensed the crew of 400 Vulcans die. On stardate 4309.2, the Enterprise established that the thing which destroyed the Intrepid and the Gamma 7A system was an incredibly huge but simple cellular being whose energies are totally destructive to all known life. The crew of the Enterprise destroyed the form, which was determined to be nourishing itself for reproduction. ( ) Appendices Background The Star Trek Encyclopedia describes this vessel as a starship with a registry of NCC-1631 (diagram) or NCC-1831 (list). The registry NCC-1831 is seen in the chart in . Unfortunately, the chart doesn't provide names to the registries. In the remastered version of this episode, this starship is visually confirmed as a ship of the Constitution Class. Due to the crew count of 430 that the producers of TOS mentioned in the dialog for "The Immunity Syndrome," it is a likely assumption they intended this vessel to be Constitution-class.'' Like the Intrepid, the and also had a predominantly Vulcan crews. According the Star Trek Concordance by Bjo Trimble, the captain of the Intrepid was Satak. This reference, like that of the similarly-referenced [[IKS Devisor|IKS Devisor]], may have been acquired from an early draft of the script.'' In non-canon sources, Worlds of the Federation by Shane Johnson refers to a captain of this vessel being named Spiak. The Star Trek: Phase II episode Deadlock was set to open with the Enterprise receiving a distress call (which later turned out to be fake) from the Intrepid, which by that point had been presumed destroyed for nearly five years. The Intrepid may have been named after any number of Royal Navy ( ) or US Navy ( ) vessels which had borne the name. The lunar module of NASA's was also known as Intrepid. In all cases, the name signified a willingness to go in harm's way to accomplish a mission of great importance. Apocrypha The Star Fleet Technical Manual assigned NCC-1708 to the vessel and Greg Jein originally used 1631 which was picked up by FASA. See the article for the full explanation. According to the Star Fleet Technical Manual, this ship's successor was to be called Intrepid II and to be Constitution-class. Several novels mention the second Constitution-class Intrepid, such as My Enemy, My Ally and Prime Directive (Pocket TOS). Prime Directive has the under-construction Intrepid's nacelles diverted to be attached as replacements on the Enterprise, and My Enemy, My Ally describes Intrepid, under Captain Suvuk, as being slightly more advanced than the as yet un-refit Enterprise of that era. The Technical Manual assigns the ship registry NCC-1730, while My Enemy, My Ally refers to Intrepid as NCC-1631 a number previously used in Greg Jein's original article and FASA manuals. FASA's Enterprise-class Intrepid had the registry 1707 and would be in service around this time. The novel Vulcan's Forge mentions a ship in the 2290s named Intrepid II that is . Intrepid de:USS Intrepid (2260er)